warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Rome. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join This Clan is owned by Wild, leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Deputy Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Reserved for Bird.) Medcine Cat Hungary- small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Lithuania- Muscular black tom with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Can be very scary. (Phoenix) Denmark- bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England-Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Clynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders. Soon to be mates with Hungary. (Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) Queens Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix and Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Elders RPG /Archive 1/ Clan Life Russia looked at Prussia "Your right, but it didn't mean it was these two" he nodded to Belarous and Lichenstien HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's Belarus and Liechtenstein, I think) Prussia rolled his eyes. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Haggis is disgusting. think yourselfves lucky you don't live in Scotland) Scotland walked up to the group, ignoring the battle going on around her and asked, "Where is that idiot, England?" I want to use him for haggis, despite the fact that sheep are used normally for that." Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 20:46, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hungary began to help some of the rouges up. (Here come Mexico.) -- Go Sweden 20:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Battle ended a few posts ago, Destiny) "England got hurt bad," Chibi Italy meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 20:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Her eyes narrowed. "I will kill 'im before 'em rogues dae!" Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 20:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia mewed calmly "If you wanted to kill him, it might already too late, he wasn't breathing last time I checked" he flicked his ears at Scotlands toned but dismissed it HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 20:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, can I join your clan?" A sand-colored tom with blue eyes asked. "I'm Mexico." -- Go Sweden 20:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well 'en get a medicine 'at tae 'im! I want tae kill 'im mysel'!" she hissed, her dark grey fur bristling. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 21:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cool it," Belarus muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rome nodded. "We need all the member we can get." -- Go Sweden 21:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia sighed "In the state he's in, Scotland, it might be too late to get him to a medicine cat" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hungary dashed over to England and began to put cobwebs and comfrey on him. -- Go Sweden 21:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia flicked his tail angrily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on..." Hungary patched up the claw wounds on his throat. -- Go Sweden 21:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Scotland only sniffed and walked away with a flick of her tail. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 21:12, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Agh, theres a claw stuck in his neck!" Hungary said. "I don't think I can get it out." -- Go Sweden 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, let me help," Liechtenstein meowed, coming to Hungary's side. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia sighed, then went to Prussia "You seem angry" (Btw Englands gonna be in a coma for a little bit until I get rid of my Brain block) HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ya think," Prussia grumbled. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 21:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks." Hungary muttered. -- Go Sweden 21:21, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia shrugged "I'm going to check up on everyone else" he padded away from Prussia, and went to someone else HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 21:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Three cats padded up. "You sheeeuuppp, Bermuda." "I at least can curse you with a disaster, Australia!" "Imma full blooded Australian cooking YOU on the barbie!" "No being hostile you two! Or I will be hostil-ish to you and beat you to a fine ROAST." "Turkey, your referring to turkies again." "SO WHAT!?" "You're a turd-key." And the three instantly got into a fight, claws unsheathed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh...can we help you?" Greece asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia saw the quarreling cats and mewed cooly "Now, now we don't need to fight, and make any wounds that aren't needed" his eyes flashed dangerously "After all, we just had a battle" he said in a much too innocent voice. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 23:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh oh..." Prussia groaned. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia looked at the cats "After all, we are clan-mates" he mewed dangerously. You could almost see the aura around him HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 00:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's with him?" Belarus asked Prussia. "Russia gets this way sometimes," Prussia explained. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 00:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "England, are you awake yet?" Hungary said as she put Comfrey on his wounds. -- Go Sweden 00:45, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg came up to Hungary "He might be in a state" she looked at Hungary and shrugged "Maybe the claws went deeper then it seems" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 00:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's take him back to camp. Put him on Russia's shoulders." Hungary commanded. -- Go Sweden 00:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at Russia "He's er... Busy right now" as she saw his gaze, which were trained on the three quarreling cats. "Dealing with those three" she flicked her tail HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 00:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine, then England goes on Luxembourg's back." Hungary said. -- Go Sweden 01:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at her flatly "Fine i'll get Russia" Luxembourg walked away from Hungary, heading towards Russia. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia sat down, licking his wounds. Belarus glanced at him for a moment before looking at the sky. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 01:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hong Kong let out a long sigh as he glanced at all the newcomers. Hauling himself to his paws, he winced as he put weight onto his paw that he wrenched. Not like he'd tell anyone, but it still hurt all the same. Canada padded over to him. "You're limping." he commented. Hong Kong shook his head. "Am not." "You're sounding like a stubborn child, Hong Kong." "So?" "Agh, you're impossible!" Canada finished, and padded away, looking for his apprentice to see to her wounds. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 01:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia broke his gaze from the three cats and listened to Luxembourg "Ok. I will, but I need to make sure everyone is gonna be heading to camp soon, we're vunerable out here" Russia mewed after she explained HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sealand glanced around for England. "Is Jerk England alright?" he asked. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 01:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at Sealand "I don't really know, doesn't look good, last time I saw, you should ask Hungary" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Bird, would Sealand, Hong Kong and Wy be related to England?) Sealand sighed. "Finee..." he said, and padded off, scenting for Hungary. Wy peered curiously from where she was sitting with Canada, and Seborga came to join her. "Can't believe Sealand's caring about England." he commented. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 01:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Wy and Sealand would, Hong-kong would be related to China) "Family does that sometimes" Luxembourg shrugged HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Hong Kong, if my memory serves it usually doesn't x3, was a colony of England, wasn't it? And he has the english-thick-eyebrows. I've decided to make Wy and Sealand siblings ;3) Wy nodded. "He's my brother, Sealand is. Never heard him say 'England' without 'Jerk' in front of it." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 01:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Huh, maybe..) Luxembourg shrugges "Well.. I only have two older siblings, but they never payed much attention to me." Luxembourg mewed "I'd be worried if one of my siblings were hurt" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 09:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hungary continued to rub comfrey on Englands wounds. -- Go Sweden 10:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg nodded to the younger cats and padded away to help someone HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 10:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where is Russia?" Hungary shouted. -- Go Sweden 11:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg called back "He's making sure everyone is ready to leave, then he said he'll come get England once everyones ready" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 11:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Kay." Hungary said. -- Go Sweden 11:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Liechtenstein and Chibi Italy watched the activity curiously. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 11:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia continued to stare the three cats down, then sighed "Oh well" he shrugged and walked toward Japan. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 12:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Japan greeted Russia with a nod. "I got a few scratches on my legs, but otherwise I'm fine," the black tom greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia nodded "Okay" Russia watched the activiy,I better go talk to Rome, we need to leave soon 'Hetalia'Epic show, go Russia 12:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Seborga curiously watched all the activity that was going on, Wy was quietly grooming her fur, and Canada and Hong Kong were talking softly. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 14:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg was in deep thought. The Netherlands was one scary cat, I'm the youngest in my litter, Belgium being the second oldest. Luxembourg yawned HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 14:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Belarus looked at her claws. "Meh. Should have cleaned my claws before today," she muttered, padding up to a tree and scoring her claws down the bark, leaving deep gouge lines. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia watched everyone carefully, assesing injuries, and making sure no ones missing HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 16:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Chibi Italy stared at Belarus's clawmarks. "Holy mother of pasta!" he gasped. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 16:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg looked at Chibi Italy in confusion HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 16:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "L-Look at her clawmarks," Chibi Italy meowed, gesturing madly with his tail. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 16:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg shrugged "I've seen a lot of claw marks, some sharper then others". HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 16:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I've never seen clawmarks that deep!" Chibi Italy exclaimed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 16:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wy looked at the clawmarks curiously. "They are quite deep." she commented. Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 16:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luxembourg only nodded absentmindedly HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Seborga stood up to sit over by Wy. "I've seen deeper." Chell; Aperture Science Test Subject. 17:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russia was talking to a white tom, very slowly. The tom was talking slowy back HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 17:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan